Forum:Arcanists advice
It's fairly obvious that some people want to give advice on strategy and tactics in Arcanists, but the main namespace isn't an appropriate place to do that. Here, however, you can feel free to be subjective and to post non-encyclopaedic content. OrbFu 13:39, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The simplest way to win games - though I hate to admit it - really does seem to be being a noob who uses cheap tactics. For example, using a spellbook consisting of spells so annoying and overpowered that many people resign upon discovering how cheap you are. My personal favourite: repeating drowning, followed by, depending on teleport location: *trapping moves (Mud Ball, Rock Slab, Vine Bridge) then overpowered moves (Lightning Rod, Ice Bomb, Shock Bomb, Ice Shards, Mega Boulder) *targeted moves (Fissure, Volcano, Aura of Decay) This almost always results in either a win or the opponent(s) resigning.--The last username left 20:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :First turn tower, second turn shield, third turn aura, fourth turn ice shield with a blizzard on top. From this hiding point, cast down every aerial spell you can bring - you should have at least half a dozen such spells. Include Maelstrom. Enemys' Maelstrom and flying flashers drowning you from below can be a problem; multiplayer games generally sort the problem of those who teleport next to you and shock shield. If you get fissured, be aware that if the tower starts dropping before it loses all of its health (i.e. if the ground under the tower is destroyed before the tower itself) the tower will be invincible until it hits the floor; more often than not, the force of the fissure will conveniently hold your tower up until it's finished. When it lands it will create an ice platform (assuming it's an ice tower). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Easy way to get wands>>>>>> Simply cause the most damage to yourself. Easy as pie. If you are about to lose the game say if u had 10 health and no towers and they had 100 health suicide yourself with megaboulder or a strong bomb spell it could at least end up as a draw. Easy wand-farming An easy way to get wands is to use the Stone book. When paired with Tower of Light, Tower of Darkness, and any other level 1 towers/level 2 towers with a useful level one spell, for example Tower of Light, with Healing Sphere. Another tactic is to simply lich, and have a dragon (in other words, not the whole book, but the best dark spells, and the most useful fire/storm spells. Then, proceed to harass your opponent in tower of darkness, and when you can, lich and spawn a fire dragon. Then transform the dragon into an undead dragon, and you will have most damage (due to taking the dragon's health down with aura spells) and dragon master (since you used a dragon for that long, and should use it wisely). That is usually 2-3 wands, and pretty much garuntees a win. --Archmayge 17:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ComboSpells ComboSpells thread on FunOrb forums is here. For reference. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 18:29, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Nature Guide Concept of nature(kaskiller, if you're read this, tell me what you think of it) Nature is adept at trapping others, hindering what they do to you. While they are in their bind, decisive strikes finish them, normally dealing 250+. Nature's minions are Arcanists' most damaging minions, and nature is also home to the most damaging bomb spell. Many players have trouble against fliers, but nature has excellent ways of countering them. However, most of nature's damage comes from minions, so nature is stronger against light (a very flying dependant book), and weaker against darkness (adept at slaying your minions). Nature spells, and familiar (and some extra information about them) 1. Thorn ball, always usable (ball) Description: On contact with a unit, thorn ball explodes and deals 50 damage, with the same effect as fire ball. If thorn ball does not directly hit a unit, it will lodge itself into the land that it hit. This lodged thorn ball will explode if the land it is on is destroyed, dealing 25 damage to surrounding units, and destroying land in the radius. Opinion: This is the worse nature spell, with pretty much no use whatsoever. With nature, you're never going to sit there and shoot a thorn ball at the other person. Additionally, this spell is bad because of the land lodging. This makes it worse than fire ball, because you can't hurt people by hitting close to them. The thorn lodging into the land is useless in another way: no one is stupid enough to stand on the thorn balls, and cast their spells. This WOULD be useful if it exploded on contact with another person, but it only explodes when disturbed with an explosion. Tips and tricks: There is pretty much absolutely no use for this spell, except when you want to kill someone who has extremely low health. 2. Thorn bomb, four uses only (bomb) (level two spell of thorn ball) Description: This bomb, after five seconds, explodes, dealing 40 damage in a small radius, and puts thorns (like lodged thorn balls) in a circle of up to 15 around it (I'd say it's close to 15 times better than thorn ball). These thorns explode after being disturbed, each dealing 25 damage, and destroying the land it is on. Thorns close together will disturb eachother after exploding, sometimes causing a chain reaction and exploding all thorns. Opinion: This spell is one of nature's best. With the level 5 familiar, it's radius of thorns grows HUGE with devastating damage. Even without the familiar, it can be useful for destroying castles, by bombing them, and blowing up the thorns on the next round with blast from the past. The bomb can deal 250+ total without the familiar (more with the familiar), making it one of nature's best tools for killing when the opponent is trapped. Tips and tricks: This bomb is useful for placing on vine bombed enemies, or entangled enemies. Because this bomb can be hard to land, having a mantrap "suicide" with it can be very powerful. Sometimes, when destroying castles with thorn bombs (see above), you may get lucky and still have some thorns after using blast from the past, and destroying their castle. This means that you can blow the thorns with nature's wrath, doing massive damage. This is one of nature's epic "decisive strikes." 3. Vine whip, always usable (bolt) Description: Tiny explosions of small damage come out of the arcanist in a line, pushing others slightly in the direction the bolt was aimed (unless the enemy is at close range). At the end, a big explosion comes, sending enemies flying. Up to 35 damage. Opinion: Okay at digging holes, though sometimes the hole isn't big enough for you to fit through. A good substitute for flash, saving a spell space, and building into the AWESOME vine bridge. Better than flash because it does more damage, sends enemies flying further, and is better at directing enemies where you want them. Worse because it isn't as good close ranged (the enemy doesn't get knocked close range), and it destroys less land (good or bad). Tips and tricks: You primarily want to be below your enemy when you aim this, putting the orange bolt thing under their waist. This will ensure that the last big bolt will be below them, sending them into the air better. If you are horizontal to them, still place the orange bolt aimer under their halfway point. If you are above them, it will be much harder to send them into the water, but the best try is to memorize the whip's range, and whip with only the big bolt, aiming the big bolt under them. With a little time, this whip should be easy to use. 4. Vine bridge, four uses only (bolt) (level 2 spell of vine whip) Description: A vine of flowers comes out of the arcanist, latching onto nearby land. When attached to land, the bridge sinks down in the middle, and becomes terrain. This spell doesn't take your turn. Opinion: An amazing spell, one of nature's best trapping tools, that doesn't even take your turn! Though flight can give you superior manuverability, vine bridge gives a mode of transportation for your minions, and all your allies and their minions. Vine bridge isn't effected by "blow away shields," making it an awesome spell in that way too. Tips and tricks: Vine bridge can be used to trap enemies in crevaces/corners. If they have a shield on them, it may be useful to sancuary on top of that vine bridge, trapping them so that there is no room to castle, as well as having their shield removed. Also, in the place that you trap them with vine bridge, a mantrap can be summoned, bringing them lots of pain. Careful though, you don't want them to teleport out of that, leaving your mantrap trapped! On another note, vine bridge can be used to subdue unshielded fliers: vine bridge under them, so that bftp will land them on your bridge. Then, from below them, you can easily vine whip them into the water, and continue your assault. 5. Entangle, always usable (ball) Description: A clump of vines is fired at an enemy, rooting them on contact. This takes away the enemy's ability to significantly jump, fly, or teleport, until they take damage. If you are standing next to an enemy and entangle them, YOU will be entangled. A mantrap, however, can sit on top of a person and entangle them. Entangle can entangle people through small bits of land. Opinion: A great spell for trapping the enemy, as this is the only spell in the game that will take away the enemy's ability to use arcane gate. However, if the enemy can easily damage themselves on purpose without taking their turn (bftp, swarm) entangle is quite useless. Very useful against enemies with protection shield on them(especially flying protection shielded enemies), as they won't take damage for a while, hindering their movement longer. Tips and tricks: It can be a good idea to entangle major flying minions, such as dragons or pegasi, but their master can usually just bftp them, and continue with his buissiness. So, if the enemy has their flying minion above them, you can vine bridge them in a way that they won't be able to walk left or right (only jump), and entangle their minion, trapping them. This way, they cannot castle and make your job harder. Entangling with a mantrap is very easy, and often what to do if you have a mantrap alive. If your enemy is in a bad spot, usually a hole, entangling is a great idea. 6. Vine bomb, four uses only (bomb) (level two spell of entangle) Description: A bomb with flowers inside is fired, exploding after five seconds. This bomb deals 30 damage after exploding, and "flowers," which is pretty much terrain, expand from the middle of the bomb.. This spell can be thought of as mud ball in bomb form, that deals 30 damage. Opinion: The first thing you may think after reading this is, wait a second.. mud ball is a level 1 spell, and does pretty much the same thing as flower bomb, only dealing five damage less! Mud ball is also much easier to land! That would make flower bomb a bad spell for a level 2 spell. Jagex probably realized this, so they made the fungus familiar (nature familiar) give vine bomb a boost, making it worthy of the level 2 spell status. The familiar makes it's flower incasing radius MUCH bigger, so often they enemy can't even castle out of the mountain of vines! Tips and tricks: Using the familiared version of this spell will he great for completely hindering minions. A dragon with a flower bomb on it may never escape! If very healthy minion is near the top of it's master, flower bombing can put the minion too close for comfort, functioning as a way to stop castling. Groups of minions can easily be subdued by flower bomb, and a thorn bomb to follow up destroys them. 7. Summon mantrap, recharges over five turns. (not usable until three turns into the game) (level 1 spell) Description: Summons a mantrap that can cast all your vine and thorn spells. Opinion: As said earlier, the mantrap can sit on people and entangle them, preventing them from castling. This spell is great, as when you have a couple mantraps lying around, your enemies are oblidged to stay away. After entangling your enemy, the mantrap can use vinebloom, which we will talk about later. Tips and tricks: Placing the mantrap on top of enemies in holes is a great idea. bombs can easily be dropped in by the mantrap, and the enemies are trapped easily. The main function of the mantrap is to trap the enemy, so they are helpless to your elves vollies and flurries (which we will talk about later). 8. Sancuary, recharges over five turns. (level two spell of mantrap) Description: The arcanist enters a castle of 75 health, which takes away all portals, shields, auras, and flights in it's radius, excluding arcane energizer and shining power. Opinion: One of the best castles in the game, because the popular storm shield is belittled by this spell. Tips and tricks: This spell is just a tower, so there aren't that many tricks. Try refraining from using this as a tower for defense, but more a tower for trapping (sitting on top of your enemies) or removing shields. 9. Summon elves, recharges over five turns (level one spell) Description: summons a pair of elves, which can cast volley. Volley places a target at a location, and every turn after that, the elves will shoot 1 arrow of 20 damage at that location, until the target is sunk, moved somewhere else, or flurry is casted. Only one volley can be on the map at a time, so other players with elves can make your job difficult, as they can make your elves shoot you. Opinion: These guys are complete monsters! With the familiar, an extra 2 arrows are shot per level (for flurry, a little less for volley). So, at level 5 familiar, volley devastates a trapped enemy. Flurry is EXTREMELY powerful, and we will get to that next. Tips and tricks: When the enemy is trapped, volley is good. If not, volley is useless, because the arrows don't shoot immediately (they shoot when your turn comes again). Volley is great for digging to side hiders, because it doesn't even take your turn to dig. Use volley on trapped castled enemies. If they are not castled, flurry is preferable. 10. Flurry, recharges over five turns, and cannot be used until three turns into the game (level two of summon elves) Description: If there is a volley on the map, it will dissappear. Then, all elves on the map will shoot three arrows at the target location. The amount of arrows is determined by the elves' master's nature familiar. Opinion: Your best spell. A fully familiared flurry deals 260 damage, forcing any enemies near you to run away. It may be hard to kill enemies i Book of cog guide The book of cog is easily one of the best spell books in the game. The book of cog really shines in matches that are either 3-6 player ffa or team games. Most people completely forget clockwork bomb, in actuality the spell is very useful for trapping people. The clockwork bombs detonation is not as random as everyone thinks it is. For example when two clock work bombs are on the field and you use the spell again one of the bomb will most likely explode. another example is trapping an enemy with a clockwork bomb then using static ball then use clockwork bomb two more times and boom! 50 dmg. (assuming you trapped him properly). The mechanical arrow is also not a bad spell at all. it drops one cog for every second of flight and on the 5th second of flight it explodes dealing 50 dmg plus 15 cogs shoot out dealing another 10 dmg for ea. This spell book really shines in combos. one of the simpler combos is wind shield then cucku clock for a nice 100 dmg. Now on too recall device and calling bell. these two spells are extremly useful. in team games you should always use a recall device so if you get trapped your friend can use the recall device to get you out and then continue his business. calling bell can be used to transport your clockwork dragon into hidy holes and around the trappiugn spells people use to keep him away. also if you ever get trapped by a den of darkness and ice shield combo you can move the recall device onto someone else then use calling bell! now he is their problem!. cog fall is also a very usfull spell. i like to use it to trap liches and most lvl 3 minions. it is also useful for block portions of the map. and last but not least re-do! this is the biggest reason this spell book shines in 3-6 player games! ( mostly ffa ) because while everyone uses their lvl 3 doomsday spells you are doing what cog does best! manipulating their spells! someone usess fissure you use static shield then you have the full power of a fissure that doesn't have to dig through the landscape! Book of Storm guide The book of storm can be amazing, if used right. It can be used amazingly in 3-6 player games. The full potential can only be used if you have full storm, healing sphere, castle of light, and arcane gate in your spellbook. Like cogs, it is also useful for 10-second games. Spell Uses- Thunder Shock: Completely useful. It can slice through environment, but does NOT have enough room to fit a person through. It can fit a bomb, though. This spell is useful all the time- from when you're stuck under a flower bomb with the person who made it is above you, to sniping someone on the opposite side of the map, to just getting out of a hole. Did I mention it goes through ALL shields, from Fire to Static? Wind Shield: Best when combined with Storm Spirit. Make the Storm Spirit go right in front of you if you're in a hole with little space. Make the Storm Spirit use Wind Shield. Boom, you have a nice little shield that blocks most attacks. Shock Bomb: We all know about this one. Some people call it "noobish", but do you care? It DESTROYS! It takes a long time to master this bomb's accuracy (it's very bouncy), but it completely pays off. Cyclops: Pretty much just a big shield. Storm Spirit: See Wind Shield Flight: Do I really need to say anything? It's EPIC! Very good to fly right above someone then Shock Bomb them, or Lightning them. To take down someone using Flight, use bbtp on them, THEN use lightning for max effect Lightning Rod: Don't really care about this spell-most useful for suicide. Storm Shield: Great for trapping people. Get right on them, and use it. They take 20 damage every turn, and if they don't have many good spells, cant fight back. Hurricane: If the enemy(s) are surrounding you with tons of minions (and themselves), just bring this out. A Storm Spirit can use this move, BUT it sacrifices it. Chain Lightning: Very efective against tower, if you shoot this spell from the top of any tower, you can destroy the tower in one shot and dealt to the oposant some extra domage. It also good for dig hole but it not realy good in close combat. Storm Drag: A VERY nice dragon. If the enemy seems to really like thunder shock, a must-have. It absorbs ALL storm damage. Storm: I'll talk about this later. Familiar: ONLY use when in 10-second Arcane Crystals games, or more than 2-people games. I'll get on it later, with Storm. Now, strategy for 10-second 2-player Arcane Crystals games: Turn 1. Summon familiar, level 5, then use Tower of Light. Turn 2. Use Healing Sphere on self Turn 3: Use Healing Sphere on self Turn 4: You now can use Storm unlimited times for the rest of the game! (If you remembered to summon the familiar) Only use storm if you have this lv5 familiar out. But since you do, pound the enemy with it wherever he goes! (Unless he's on top of you. That wouldn't be very smart.) Well, that isn't fool-proof, but it's nice. It gets you a lot of wands, too, but this strategy don't work against full fire. 3-6 player strategy: Step 1. Arcane Gate into a small hole, or if you're already in one, go straight to step 2. Step 2. Get out lv5 familiar and use Castle of light. Turn 3. Use Healing Sphere Turn 4. Heal until high hp, while the others fight each other. Turn 5. Once they've weakened each other, STORM THEM. Use infininate storms to completely destroy them. 12:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Book of Overlight guide The book of overlight seems to be low damage attacks and only healing and hiding, but if used right, you can slaughter all of your opponents. The book of overlight focuses on defence and healing. A good book should include: all overlight spells, arcane gate, arcane flash, drain bolt and bftp. Arcane gate is for escapes and if someone drowns you, arcane flash is for drowning players, drain bolt is used to heal you when you use familiar (summon pixies, drain them = plus 90 health) and bftp is for obvious reasons; if enemy traps you, pushing them to bomb holes etc. The plan: 1st turn: full familiar, find a spot and castle of healing. 2nd turn:shield. 3rd turn: pixies 4th turn: drain 5th turn: get out of tower, find an opponent and trap them with paladin. 6th turn: if all goes well, use paladin to attack opponent, if your paladin is dead for some reason, you may choose to go angel. 7th turn: heal if wounded, use invulnerability shield if emergency, fight This book is a doomsday book against underdarks, which apparently is a very common book among players. All light dmg spells hits double on liches and undead minions (healing sphere hits 50 with high knockback). One thing you should note is that the protection shield on the paladin doesn't have recharge time. This means you can place them on top of enemies and keep protection shielding and annoy your opponents it the same thing with pegasus too. Pixies are used to teleport and heal when combined with drain bolt (heals 90 if used right). When you activate fairy ring, all friendly players and minions (including towers) around the targeted area will be teleported to the fairies location. Useful for paladin transport. The Shining bolt spell is much less affected by gravity. Rising star is slow but effective if the field is swarmed with undeads and liches. Sky ray, a very useful spell for getting enemies in tough places. Invulnerability shield is not very useful, but can buy you time. Shining power (aka angel) is a brilliant spell. It gives you wings and heals 10 health a turn. Please note that when used, it restricts your book to arcane and overlight only, you cannot use towers and you can still be flashed into water (unlike Flight). Castle of light heals 10 health a turn, so don't waste it. Forest seed is a useful spell for personal protection or trapping. Pegasus does not have offensive spells. But paladin can mount pegasus like a player. Protection shield gives you 50 health worth of shield. Unlike towers, the left over dmg does carry over to the caster. Shields do stack. The overlight familiar ability gives 1 to 5 health worth of shield a turn to you and your minions. Sounds useless but stacks up. Full fire guide The full fire book can be an realy good book if it used correctly. The best way to use it is to play an 2 player, 10 seconds game in the Arcane Cristal map. First, you need to have with you : The complete fire book, drain, heal, the cogs tower and of course teleportation.﻿ 1st turn : Fully charge your familiar and tower. 2nd turn : Fire Shield 3rd turn : heal / attack ( This depend of your situation, if you are still in a tower but your opponent as make an tower, try to destroy his tower with an fire arrow. You can use the mini map to move your camera faster. But if your opponent isn't in a tower and he try to destroy your tower, heal your self till turn 5, except if your opponant has full fire, your shield gonna block most of his / her attack. ) 4th turn : Do the same thing as turn 3. 5th turn : Now it your time to strike, if your opponant is in a tower use rain of arrow to destroy his / her tower and wait till turn 6 to do an volcano. But, if your opponent is still on the ground, do your volcano right under him, the land on Arcne Cristal is too small to protect him / her against the volcano. If he still survive, he will have like 100 or less hp so he will be realy easy to kill. If you are unlucky and you fall on an opponent who will trap you, try to survive until you can do volcano and don't forgot to charge from your first turn even if you are traped. You can take advantage on the situation with drain and heal. If your opponant is a lich, simply heal sphere him intro the water but if your opponent isn't a lich, you can drain him to get some hp and send him back, however, don't take bftp beacause you don't have engouch time to puch your opponent back and bomb him.... Good luck and try to survive most longer as possible in this situation.﻿ Free player's guide So, a nomember but still want to play? Then let me help you: Imp Stack: A classic. Use it on your first turn, make sure that the imps fall on the enemy in such a way that he cant move. If he imp stack back, use imp destruction. Arcane Arrows:Use it to tunnel and hide from members, or a substitute if you don't know how to use Fire Arrows Fire Arrows: Use it to slay Out of Reach enemies. Napalm. Just fire it into the enemy's chest. He will take a hefty amount of damage. Best used in arcane flash craters. It also an good spell to use to destroy tower. Arcane Flash:Drown noobs. Arcane Tower:Use on your first turn. Good against noobs who try to Arcane Arrow you. Fire Shield:Use if the enemy keeps Rain of Fire and Rain of Arrows-ing you. Bombs:Throw em into craters. Rain of Fire/Arrows:Aim them at a large group of enemies, and let it rip. If you're REALLY good, you can attempt to bounce it off someone's Fire Shield to hit the tunnelers. Fireball:Straight in the face for a finisher. Hardcore players can max charge (you should always max charge anyway) and blast someone into the water. Arcane Glyph/Sigil:These may be good for some combos, such as the Sigil-portal combo, or just for trapping people. May catch a person offguard, but these spells are virtually useless in the wrong hands Arcane Gate/Portal. Save up an Arcane Gate in case of drowning. Fireballs should go through the portals. Do not use napalm, only one ball will get through. Arcane Energiser:Use only if you're an Arcane Specialist. Arcane Zero Shield:Use if you're defensive. Flame Wall:Use as tunnel protection or use against tower. Disabling Backspace Key 1. First, open up a new tab in Firefox. 2. Enter 'about:config' in the address box, without the quotes. (This will open up an screen with lots of gibberish in it.) 3. In the filter bar at the top of this page enter 'browser.backspace_action', again without the quotes. 4. Double click the result. 5. Enter '1' into the box that appears, again without the quotes. 6. Hit OK and go ahead and play some games on FunOrb.